


《水光》终章·冬日烟火

by MakoooI_DhAru



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-07
Updated: 2019-03-07
Packaged: 2019-11-13 07:40:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18027560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MakoooI_DhAru/pseuds/MakoooI_DhAru
Summary: # 很久之前就被lofter封了的【真遥·水光】终章那篇的补档# 原文是短篇的小说# 肉！肉！肉！（没看那篇文的也没关系，因为是日常向，不影响这一篇的阅读# 曾经的文笔还很青涩，请大家看在肉还蛮香的份儿上原谅我





	《水光》终章·冬日烟火

**Author's Note:**

> # 很久之前就被lofter封了的【真遥·水光】终章那篇的补档  
> # 原文是短篇的小说  
> # 肉！肉！肉！（没看那篇文的也没关系，因为是日常向，不影响这一篇的阅读  
> # 曾经的文笔还很青涩，请大家看在肉还蛮香的份儿上原谅我

终章：冬日烟火（一）

虽说七濑遥放话，这几天禁止橘真琴出入自己家里，不过终究还是敌不过橘真琴在第二天就起了个大早跑到老远的港口给自己买渔夫新鲜钓上来的青花鱼。

当时橘兰上午十点屁颠屁颠跑过来敲他家的门，小小的脸上笑的一脸暧昧，拎了个还带着水的黑袋子给他。

七濑遥接过来，看着橘兰头上的茶色头发旋出好看的发旋，忍不住伸手摸了摸。

还真是一摸一样啊。

橘兰因为他的抚摸抬起头来看他，看着他有点疑惑的眼神，眼睛弯了一下，“我和莲跟着妈妈来东京看哥哥，就看到哥哥一脸忧郁地坐在家里，抱着这个袋子。”

七濑遥心里颤了一下，忍住想笑的冲动，眼角晕出一丝笑纹，撇了撇嘴。

不行，他还是有一定原则的，橘真琴再怎么可爱自己也要坚定。

嗯，不过的确很可爱。

“然后哥哥就让我把那个送给小遥。”橘兰指了指那个黑色的袋子，看清楚了七濑遥适才的表情，又笑眯眯地从口袋掏出一张卡片递给他。

“这是什么？”七濑遥接过来，那是一张粉色的卡片，背面还画着一个艳色的大爱心。

“小遥自己看哦，哥哥说我不能看。”橘兰脸上的笑就没停过，眼睛弯成和橘真琴一样好看的翡翠小月牙儿，“小遥可要很仔细很仔细地看哦。”

七濑遥“啊”了一声，看着橘兰一下子跑远的背影，忍不住咧了咧嘴角。

真可爱，一家子都可爱。

那袋子里装的是两条青花鱼，卡片上是橘真琴好看的字。

「小遥，这是我今天早上去渔夫那里买来的新鲜的青花鱼，你尝尝看，应该很好吃的哦」

「不过小遥还是不能总吃青花鱼啦，等会儿我再出去买点蔬菜，我可以给你送过来吗？」

「不可以的话……也没关系啦，我可以给你放在门口，你要是不想见到我的话……」

笨蛋。

七濑遥打开了黑色袋子，看到两条还冒着海水气息的青花鱼。  
啊……真是笨蛋……

他把那两条鱼拿出来，嘴角不可察觉地弯了弯。

这家伙都写出这种话了，明显就是吃准了自己不会拒绝。

七濑遥揉了揉太阳穴，叹了口气。他突然发现自己半天没见橘真琴，一下子想得要命，恨不得这个人马上就抱着买来的蔬菜站在自家门口。

他这辈子算是栽了，栽在在这个人身上了。

这时七濑遥听到了门口的敲门声，紧接着是橘真琴好听的声音，“小遥，是我。我买来蔬菜了。”

七濑遥摇了摇头，低低地笑出声，随即跑过去开了门，接过那个人手里沉甸甸的菜，抬起头来看他。

日本的冬天温度直逼零下，橘真琴的额上竟然还出了薄汗，茶色的发贴在额角。眼睛也不看他，一把把袋子塞到他怀里，转身就跑。

“真琴！”七濑遥一把拎着大个子的衣摆把人拉回来，“你去哪？”

橘真琴衣摆被身后的人轻轻拽着，也不转身就这么背对着他，声音闷闷的，“不是小遥说不让我进家门的嘛……”

七濑遥顿时气笑了，把人拽到自己怀里，手环上他的腰，掀起他颈上的围巾，在耳根后落下了一个轻轻地却温柔至极的吻。

他明显感觉橘真琴的身子僵了一下，顿时嘴上的弧度弯的更大，对着那泛起红晕的耳垂又是重重一吻。

橘真琴连呼吸都重了。

七濑遥低低地笑起来，难得的低沉嗓音在橘真琴耳边响起，温热的气息吹的冰凉的耳后一阵酥麻：“现在……你确定不进来？”

“小……小遥，你……”橘真琴僵硬地转过身，就只看见七濑遥留给他的一个背影，那身上穿的长袖还是自己的，大了些的衣服松松垮垮地挂在身上，领口开的很大，露出显眼的如玉般的脖颈。

他拂上自己的后耳，瞳孔里的浅茶色深了几度，晕出细微的浓黑，嗓子深处发出低沉的轻笑。

小遥真是越来越过分了。

要是还有下次，是绝对不会放过你的哦，遥。

 

终章：冬日烟火（二）

“小遥！小真！烟火祭马上要开始了！”叶月渚站在七濑遥家门口对里面喊，一只手扒着门，一只手抓着身后的龙崎怜，“我和小怜就先走了，你们也快点。”

橘真琴转头应了声，又继续帮着七濑遥整理他的浴衣。

“真琴，我们也快点吧，”七濑遥伸手从衣被上拿起那件火红的围巾给他披上，“昨天渚给我发消息说，今年好像有卖青花鱼咖喱丸子。”

“小遥还真的是心心念念都是青花鱼啊，”橘真琴瘪了瘪嘴，但眉眼依旧笑的温柔，“今天也是因为我带了青花鱼才让我进门。”

七濑遥想到今天上午自己干的事，耳根子红了红，给自己披上那件深蓝的披肩，直接大步就朝门外走去。

“诶诶诶小遥你慢点啊！”

“真琴废话太多，要来不及了。”

橘真琴笑着追上去，牵住七濑遥的手，感受到对方也慢慢地回握过来，眼里浸着的温柔更浓。

冬日的空气里还渗着寒气，深沉的夜幕上悬着零散的几颗星。大街上满满的都是身着浴衣的人，热闹的嘈杂声充裕了这个冰冷的冬夜。

橘真琴和七濑遥的手握在一起，走在人群里，手背被寒风吹的冰凉，相触的手心却是一片湿热。

橘真琴感受着那直达心底的温热，侧过头去看那人下垂的眉眼，精致的下巴轮廓，还有在藏黑发里若隐若现的小巧耳垂。  
太满足了。

橘真琴抬起头，看向天空上闪烁的星星。

不知不觉，他们已经一起度过了这么多。

在海边肆意地奔跑，七濑遥突如其来的表白，青涩而惴惴不安的初吻，海豚与虎鲸的“定情”画，隔着海洋的争吵，在澳大利亚的追寻，情人节的巧克力，赔罪的青花鱼……

小遥，谢谢你，给了我这么多温暖的回忆。

橘真琴紧了紧握着的手，弯下身子凑到七濑遥耳边，正准备出声，就听到七濑遥双唇微张：

“真琴，谢谢你。”

橘真琴顿了顿，随即眼里闪过笑意，用唇碰了碰七濑遥冰冷的耳垂，低笑出声。  
都说他橘真琴能看懂七濑遥的内心，但他七濑遥又何尝不是呢。

“小遥，也谢谢你。”

街上依旧嘈杂，寒风依旧刺骨。

“makoto”和“halu酱”的语调依旧温软，那两手交握的地方也依旧充盈着浓浓暖意。

 

终章：冬日烟火（三）

夺目的火花在天边炸响，地上的积雪也反射出绚丽的光芒。

“真琴，烟花开始了。”七濑遥和橘真琴并肩站在不远处的山上，双手扶着栏杆，十指交叠。

“嗯，很好看。”橘真琴看着七濑遥水蓝色的瞳孔，在烟火炸响那一刹那，映出了绝美的色调，“小遥很好看。”

七濑遥难得地没有应他，而是把头转过来，径直冲着橘真琴的唇吻上去。

七濑遥的吻直到现在依旧很生涩，但又散发着极致的性感。细小的牙尖轻咬着橘真琴的唇珠，软舌描绘着他唇上的纹路，又小心地探进橘真琴的唇中，轻舔着他牙齿的凹痕。橘真琴没有回应他，只是伸出双手微微环住他纤细的后颈，轻抚他柔软的发丝。他睁开眼看着七濑遥近在咫尺的精致的眉眼，张开嘴任由着他的唇舌青涩地舔舐。

七濑遥吻的有些呼吸急促，微微喘着气移开唇，眼睛刚对上橘真琴的，就听见烟花在耳边炸开，随即那人泛着浓郁茶色的眼睛里映出炫目的色彩，放在他后颈的那只手猛的用了劲。七濑遥被拉的猛的往前一靠，嘴唇直接撞上了对方的牙齿，交叠的唇舌里泛出淡淡的血腥味，七濑遥一下子吃疼就想往后方退，没想到橘真琴竟然一反常态地没有顺着他，而是把他搂的更紧，那用了力点大手像是要把他揉进血肉里。

舌头探进他的门齿，寻找到他的软舌，起初还只是不轻不重的吸吮，直到七濑遥被吻的头昏脑胀，无意识地发出一声清软的轻哼，橘真琴就感觉从自己的内心一瞬间涌出一阵灼热，几乎要把他浑身的筋脉都烧着，一下子脑子里那些顾及其他的想法瞬间消失，直接搂紧怀里的人就开始了放肆的侵略。

七濑遥感觉那条湿热的软舌触碰着自己敏感的口腔，他甚至都可以感受到那舌面上附着的细小颗粒正刮擦着他平时自己都触碰不到的地方。他整个人都软在对方的怀里，身子抵上那人宽厚的胸膛，身后炽热的大手摩挲着性感的腰窝，手指隔着浴衣，在后腰处不断打着旋儿。

最终还是橘真琴主动放开了七濑遥，他看着怀中人泛红的脸颊和艳色的薄唇，清冷的水色瞳孔此时染上了情欲，夹杂着水汽的眸仿佛失了焦距，满满的一汪深泉里，只映出了自己茶色的眸。

橘真琴抬头看着那烟火，还在源源不断地绽放在夜空上。他一弯腰，也不顾七濑遥的拒绝，一下子把那人打横抱了起来。  
“小遥，我们回家。”

 

终章：冬日烟火（四）

橘真琴就这么抱了他一路，走进家门，径直把七濑遥放到了床上，看着身下的人耳根子红了一片，此时正扭过头不看他，一下子没忍住低笑出声，惹来七濑遥埋怨夹着些羞涩的眼神。  
那样子看的橘真琴心里一紧。

七濑遥真的极少对他露出这样的表情，清冷中夹着一丝羞涩，实在是该死的性感。

“小遥，”橘真琴俯下身子，凑到七濑遥耳边，唇吻上了他发烫的耳垂，“给我，好吗？”

七濑遥身子一颤，从耳后传来的低沉声音，磁性的嗓音里带着浓浓的情欲，迫使着他转身过去看他。只一眼，七濑遥就觉得自己怕是要彻底栽在这个人身上了。面前那人泛着红的脸颊，深情至极的双眸，淌着汗的脖颈，在纯黑浴衣里若隐若现的锁骨与胸肌，还有身上散发的夹杂着浓烈荷尔蒙的淡淡青草香，属于成熟男人的诱惑无时不刻地刺激他此时脆弱的神经。

更致命的是，这个男人是橘真琴啊。

是独属于他的，温柔至极的真琴啊。

大家都是男人，又没什么好矜持的，既然来了感觉，还不如干脆……

七濑遥在那一瞬间放弃了抵抗，头往前凑了凑，唇贴在了橘真琴渗着汗渍的锁骨上，甚至还用舌头轻舔了下，抬起眼来看着橘真琴瞬间愣住的表情，竟是低低地笑起来。

橘真琴觉得他整个人都被这轻柔却夹杂着勾引意味的舔舐点燃了，二话不说就径直扯下了七濑遥斜挂在身上的浴衣，冲着那纤细的脖颈就吻上去，伸手抚上他左胸上殷红的一点，灵巧的手指绕着乳晕打转。七濑遥感受着突如其来的奇异触感，这个人狠狠的颤抖了一下，一阵窒息的酥麻从尾椎骨直冲大脑，时不时擦过乳尖的手指更是让他的耳根发红，无法抑制的轻喘一下子从齿缝间溢出。

橘真琴听到这声酥软的喘息，整个人更加兴奋，不停亲吻着的唇来到了七濑遥的右胸，灵巧的舌尖拨弄着小巧的那点，空闲着的右手渐渐往下探去，三两下就解开了七濑遥系着的浴衣腰带，火热的大掌隔着内裤贴上了七濑遥已经微微抬头的下体。

七濑遥在被碰触到的那一瞬，整个人一僵，舒爽至极的呻吟还没来得及克制就脱口而出，手指狠狠地抓紧了橘真琴宽厚的肩背。

十九年未被别人触碰过的部位，连自己都极少碰触的部位，此时被牢牢地握在这个男人的手心里。那大掌在内裤外轻轻地揉搓了几下，很快就不满足地从裤缝里探了进去。肌肤与肌肤不加阻隔的触碰，让七濑遥一下子就绷直了脊背，牙齿狠狠地咬住下唇。全身上下最隐秘而脆弱的部分被握在手里，让七濑遥的内心升起了一股诡异的危机感，有一种整个人都被狠狠掌控的强烈刺激，还夹杂着极致的酥麻与舒爽，在那人轻轻地撸动下，七濑遥觉得自己整个人都要兴奋的晕过去了。

“何必把声音压抑住呢，小遥。”橘真琴手上的动作渐渐快了起来，清亮的液体不断地从顶端渗出，让肌肤相贴地更加紧密。他看着七濑遥几乎要被咬出血的下唇，轻笑了声，低头凑上去含住他的唇，用舌尖拨开他咬着唇的牙齿，探进去吮吸着他口中的津液。七濑遥因为激烈的吻，从口中溢出的轻软的声音消散在交叠的唇舌中。橘真琴慢慢地将唇移到了他的下颚，舔舐着七濑遥因为情欲而流下的汗水。

“小遥，叫出来，我想听你的声音。”橘真琴在七濑遥的胸口处低吟，温热的气息喷洒在肿起的乳尖，惹得敏感的乳尖在炽热的空气中微微颤抖。他手上动作也随之又用力了几分，七濑遥终是在上下的双重刺激下呻吟出声，浅浅的低喘惹得橘真琴眼眶都开始发红，竟是直接低下头，张嘴含住了七濑遥濒临爆发的性器。

七濑遥一惊，也顾不得极致的舒爽，伸手就想把埋首在自己胯骨处的人拉开。橘真琴则是伸出手握住了他的手，把它们控制在自己的手心，嘴上的动作不停。

那技巧虽是还很生涩，但对于七濑遥来讲简直就是最幸福也是最可怕的考验。随着橘真琴的舌尖狠狠地划过马眼处，七濑遥终是一个激烈的抖动释放了出来，粘稠的液体径直喷射上了橘真琴红润的面颊。七濑遥沉浸在高潮的余韵中，整个身子都瘫软在柔软的床上，被抓在手里的双手也渐渐放松。他在一片朦胧中朝着橘真琴看去，那人竟是伸出舌头舔过他面颊上沾着的乳白色液体。七濑遥身上一阵发烫，但却连开口骂他的力气都没有。

橘真琴看着自己身下的人喘息着躺在床上，胸前艳红的两点挺立在雪白的肌肤上，极为亮眼又显得极为色气。浑身都泛起情色的粉红，肌肉匀称的手臂，胸部，小腹，都惹得他的呼吸越发粗重。

橘真琴在手上沾了些七濑遥射出的液体，手指微微探到了他隐秘的后方。橘真琴把自己早就兴奋的下体轻轻往七濑遥的小腹处靠了靠，喘息出声：“小遥，可以了吗？”

七濑遥听到这话一震抖，他很清楚接下来要发生什么，但心里还是一阵温暖。真琴一直到现在都在顾及着他的感受，他忍了这么久也什么都没说，到现在也还是如此温柔着询问他。

七濑遥伸出手，颤抖着探到橘真琴的下体，在他略微惊讶的眼神下解开了他的腰带，探进内裤，微凉的手掌握住了炽热的性器，惹得橘真琴一阵粗重的低喘。

“真琴，进来吧。”

橘真琴充血的双眼又红了红，低头吻了吻七濑遥泛红的眼角，一根手指破开了紧致的穴口，在精液的润滑下渐渐探入，开始了慢慢的抽插。七濑遥因为异物入侵的不适而低喘出声，随即就对上了橘真琴担忧的眼神。

他摇了摇头，用眼神示意对方继续，甚至还伸出手在橘真琴的性器上缓缓撸动。橘真琴哼了几声，咬了咬唇，随即探入了第二根手指。七濑遥身后的甬道因为精液的润滑也渐渐不再干涩，此时的七濑遥倒是在橘真琴的缓慢抽插下感受到了一股奇异的快感。橘真琴看着他逐渐呻吟出声，也慢慢加入了第三根手指，加快了些速度，在狭窄紧致的甬道里冲撞。

“嘶……真……真琴，慢……慢……嘶啊！”

随着橘真琴的手指掠过那肉壁上的一点，七濑遥突然感受到一阵强烈如潮的快感，直接是惊叫出声，前方疲软下去的下体也一点点的重新挺立起来。橘真琴则是在后方微微勾起了唇角，手上抽插的动作加快，每次都似有似无地擦过那突起的小点，七濑遥实在是受不了这种要命的撩拨，心里的羞耻早就跑得一干二净，只想伸手去探自己的前方缓解一下蓬发的欲望。没想到半路被橘真琴抓过了手，直接用腰带绑起来压在脑后。七濑遥则是难受的眼泪都快出来了，前方得不到抚慰，后面又得不到满足，只能软软地出声求自己身上的人：

“真琴……帮……帮我……”

橘真琴低下头，凑近七濑遥通红的耳尖，“小遥……要我帮你什么啊？”

“前……前面……啊……不对……嗯啊……要……要后面……嗯呀”七濑遥早就把那所谓的羞耻心丢到了脑后，夹杂着喘息的呻吟狠命地撩拨着橘真琴脑中最后一丝理智的神经。

橘真琴压低了嗓音，把手指抽出来，低头又轻吻了一下他胸前颤立的嫣红，“后面……要什么？”

七濑遥压抑着自己的呻吟，微微直起身，在橘真琴挺立的下体上轻吻了下，感受着橘真琴突然紧绷的身体，嘴角勾起一抹笑，抬起头直直地看着他，水色的瞳孔涌动着剧烈的波纹，目光带着一丝狡黠地掠过身上那人好看的脸庞，清冷而精致的面颊上满是情欲。

“要这个。”

声音早就不似平时的平静，甚至还带了一丝挑逗与勾引。橘真琴就看着他张开红润的双唇，就这么轻易地说出让自己疯狂的话。他瞬间觉得自己的下体涨的都几近炸裂，实在不愿再忍下去，一把把那人修长匀称的双腿抬起到自己肩上，对准那隐秘的穴口径直狠狠地顶入。

“嘶啊！”“呃！”两人同时出声，七濑遥是因为仿佛要被撕裂的痛感，橘真琴是因为这极致紧致的触感，湿润温暖的甬道紧紧地包裹着他的性器，微微的痛感带着的是更多的舒爽。

但他也不得不顾及七濑遥的感受，看着身下的人的眼泪都已溢出眼角，橘真琴心下就是一阵心疼，但现在让他拿出来已经是不可能了，他也只能低下头去用舌挑逗那敏感的乳尖，伸出手轻抚七濑遥前方的性器。

上下夹击的舒爽感渐渐让七濑遥忽略了后方传来的那刹那间的撕裂痛感，额上冒出的冷汗逐渐变成情欲的汗渍，后方也渐渐适应了橘真琴的硕大，湿软的甬道甚至开始自己收缩，温和地剂压着体内的性器。

橘真琴享受这一点点地研磨，听着七濑遥重新开始的轻喘，知道他适应地是时候了，便逐渐开始了缓慢的顶弄。七濑遥的腰肢也迎合着他的撞击，慢慢地把身子立起来，手臂环上他的后颈，把自己的唇送到他嘴边。

橘真琴含住眼前的唇瓣，轻轻地吸吮着七濑遥嘴里的津液。七濑遥努力地回应，缠住他的舌头不停搅动，身前的性器摩擦着橘真琴肌肉匀称的小腹，胸前两点时不时触碰到对方的胸膛，再加上从身后传来的极致舒爽，七濑遥时不时发出难忍的低吟都变成了毫不掩饰的呻吟。

橘真琴似是受到了鼓励，顶弄的动作猛的大了起来，每一次都狠狠地擦过敏感点，七濑遥的姿势又使得他的顶弄每一次都能到最深处。七濑遥觉得自己都快要被顶晕过去，嘴里不断地发出胡乱地呻吟，双手死死地扣紧橘真琴的肩膀。

橘真琴也觉得自己这辈子怕是要栽在这个身上了，七濑遥的每一寸肌肤，每一声不论低浅还是放肆的呻吟，看着自己那充满情欲但依旧纯洁迷茫的水色瞳孔，还有那紧致甬道的每一次收缩，都让他恨不得死在他身上。

时间一点点过去，空气也越发灼热，七濑遥的喘息渐渐都失了节奏，清亮的声音变得嘶哑，眼神的清明早已消失，橘真琴的低喘也越发低沉。

随着窗外从远处传来的烟火燃尽了它的最后一丝火花，橘真琴也发出一阵低吼，在七濑遥深处释放出来。七濑遥也因为从体内深处传来的火热触感，一阵高声呻吟，在橘真琴随之而来的深吻中释放在他的手里。

“小遥，”橘真琴的声音还带着高潮后的嘶哑，在交叠的唇齿间响起，“你知道我现在最想说什么吗？”

七濑遥努力地回吻着他，手伸进他浓密柔软的茶色发丝，用力着汲取着这个人带给自己的温暖。

“真琴想说……”七濑遥抬起头，抓住橘真琴的手放在自己的左胸前，眼神对上他的，“我爱你。”

橘真琴笑了，嘴角的弧度是极致的温软，茶色的眼睛里满满的都是眼前的人，“小遥，我也爱你，很爱很爱。”

七濑遥的嘴角也勾了起来，他在橘真琴身旁躺下，牵住他的手，“真琴，等我们毕业之后……”

“结婚吧。”

橘真琴翻过身，把人抱进自己的怀里，抚摸着他沾了汗渍的湿软发丝，把唇贴在七濑遥的额上。

“嗯，等到毕业之后，橘真琴马上就跟七濑遥结婚。”

“真琴……”七濑遥闭上眼，把头埋进他的怀里。

“嗯，我在。”

“晚安。”

橘真琴轻吻了下他的发丝，也阂上了满是爱意的茶色眸子。

“晚安，小遥。”

《水光》 全文完。

文/湿草


End file.
